God Search
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Diana has been wondering are all the gods of Olympus dead? Not wanting to investigate on her own, she enlists the help of James Bond to do just that, but it won't be easy task as a cult seeks to revive the god of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Goddess**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Wonder Woman and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: This is a sequel to the Agent and the Amazon, with mentions of the events of the Wonder Woman movie, as this is set a year after the events of my story Agent's of Justice: James Bond vs. Superman

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Pondering on the past**

 **Themyscira:** **Island of the Amazons**

With all the mysteries of the Earth there are many places that only a few people have visited or not at all, including some places where time stands still or hidden from the world. Like an island hidden from the world and is only known to a few people, an island of paradise known as Themyscira home of women, but not ordinary women, but created by the god Zeus to be the greatest warriors that ever existed, the women known as Amazons.

No man or no one dared mess with the Amazons because of their warrior like ways if any man or woman come to the island uninvited, Amazon warriors are training everyday to hone their skills, the island is beautiful and has remained that way for thousands, upon thousands of years, even rare creatures are here that world have never seen before. The buildings itself look ancient like right out of ancient Greece, two people are walking around and having a conversation.

The blonde tall woman is eons old who rules this place as she is Queen Hippolyta and walking besides her in her daughter, who is the only child born on Themyscira as the Queen herself had a fling herself with the god known as Zeus, Diana princess of the Amazons she had grown up to be a great Amazon warrior and left the island in the year 1918 when Steve Trevor had come here, due to WW1 and after that Diana became the hero known as Wonder Woman.

"You speak highly of this man Diana," said the blonde woman walking with a raven haired woman "Are you mated to him,"

"Yes, mother I am," said Diana "Would it be possible for him to visit the island,"

"Hmmm! You do know it is rare for men to come to our island," said the Amazon queen known as Hypolita "And have you told him yet,"

"I know that," nodded Diana "No mother I haven't told him yet about the other matter,"

"Very well, but you must tell him eventually," said Hypolita "Is there something else on your mind,"

"I spent 100 years in mans world," said Diana "And something has always puzzled me,"

"And what would that be?" asked the Amazon queen

"Are all the gods of Olympus dead," said Diana "I wonder if a few are alive,"

"I witnessed Ares killing all the gods of Olympus," said the Amazon queen "And as you know Zeus was weakened in his battle against Ares, of course he created us before he died, including our island that is hidden from man's world. Of course Ares is dead, thanks to you."

"I know," said nodded Diana "Perhaps it is time to find out the truth, it makes no sense at all and I know someone who can help."

"Very well Diana," said the Amazon queen "I will allow him and only him to come to Theymescara, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Diana

"If you two partake in this quest to find out the truth of the gods," said the Amazon queen "His skills must be tested in a ways of the Amazon warrior; because I fear many dangers will come if you two do your search. This I decree and don't worry I will speak to others about this,"

"As you command mother," said Diana "I assure you, you will like him,"

"That remains to be seen Diana," said the Amazon queen

* * *

 **London, England the United Kingdom**

 **Q-branch lab MI-6 headquarters**

Since the old MI-6 headquarters was destroyed a few years back, MI-6 relocated to a famous location that once was the bunker for Wintson Churchill himself during the dark days of WW2, but of course the building above the underground is well guarded. The bunker itself has been retrofitted with all the modern technologies. The lowest levels of the building, underground. Where the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened everyday.

"So have you asked her yet," said the nerdish looking man "007"

"Asked her what?" said 007 "Oh right that….in due time Q and what does this do again,"

"I'll have you know it's a sophisticated piece of-"said Q

"You mean it isn't for a rainy day Q," said 007 "An umbrella is so old school, but you do love your toys,"

"Oh grow up double-0-seven and pay attention," said Q "This screw driver is-"

"Uh…Q have you been watching too many episodes of Doctor Who again," chuckled 007

The man known as Q is the Quartermaster of the Q-branch who gives agents of MI-6 what they need as he is Horace Boothryd the Third who decided to follow in his father and grandfathers foot steps in becoming the Quartermaster of the Q-branch, sanding nearby him is a man tall about 6 ft 190lbs with short but dark hair, icy blue eyes he is dressed in a gray suit with a silky blue tie and black shined shoes.

On his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q-branch and hidden within his suit is a black gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther P99 pistol. He is a member of British intelligence as he has a license to kill, he is double-0-seven James Bond, he normally comes to the Q-branch to either get gadgets and objects or bring something back that has been broken.

It has been over a year since Gotham had been damaged in his battle against Superman who is or was under the control of Darkseid, of course Bruce Wayne came out of hiding to establish Wayne Enterprises once again to fix Gotham, but decided to stay retired as Batman and passed the mantel of the batman to someone else his former ward Dick Grayson, Wayne did explain to the world that him being batman was just a hoax to help the real Batman take down Arkham knight.

Bruce Wayne had been dating various women, of course he is still brooding like always, as he lost his chance with Diana, but understands she moved on and so did he. So he won't be in the way of those two. Alfred came back to his master and has served him ever since, also he is glad his master is no longer Batman anymore

Superman turned himself in after last years incident and is currently grounded at the moment, but he is allowed only to help out in Metropolis as the city has been rebuilt to its former glory and at the moment Lois Lane, Clark Kent got married. Bruce Wayne was his best man at the wedding and the Justice league is still around in which its members wanted James Bond as their leader, however he still refused, but have the team under International control that seemed to work just fine.

Then Bond's pocket started to buzz as he takes the object out of his pocket in which it is his cell phone and checked it as it is a message from Diana as far as he knows Diana is visiting her home island of Themyscira, the both of them have hit it off and have gone on a couple of other missions together as he reads the message as he looked at it.

 _James, I need your help. Please come to Themyscria and I talked it over with my mother as you are allowed on the island, so you're expected._

 _See you soon._

The secret agent puts his phone away and pondered for a moment, come to Themyscria oh boy he knows this will be interesting as Q had walked away to lecture the other technicians about other objects, gadgets and devices. He'll need a method of transportation to get there and he has the very thing to do so, as he left the Q-branch and will inform his superiors of where he is going, like it's not they're going to believe him anyway and he is curious about Diana's home island.

* * *

 **Approaching Themyscira**

" _Sir, there is nothing out here_ ," said the pilot over the intercom " _It's foggy all around_ ,"

A cargo plane is nearing a large foggy zone as James Bond arranged transport to get where he needed to go, it is just him and the pilot as he is dressed in black operations suit and has a parachute on him as well, he will be jumping out shortly.

"Oh, but there is," said Bond "I will be stepping out now, after I jump out return to base,"

" _Copy that commander, opening doors now_ ," said the pilot

James Bond got out of his seat as the cargo doors are opening in which he stares out a bit and sees that very foggy zone, he can feel the wind blowing as he jumped out by leaping as he timed it right and navigated his body to propel forward into the foggy zone as he will release his parachute soon. Then he felt like he was passing through water in mid-air as he could almost see his reflection and then a bright light occurred.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

He blinked a few times as he found himself above an island that looked clean and very paradise like, the waters are clean and everything else looked clean as far as he could see, then he releases the parachute as it comes out and glides him towards the island where it is the home of Diana. He felt a little concerned at first in coming here considering there is an entire warrior race here, but he put those emotions aside.

He continued to control his decent down to the island, until finally he lands upon the ground feet first and stops afterwards, he takes off the parachute and the black operations suit as he is now wearing a normal suit, fixing his tie and he adjusts his cufflinks. James looked around for a moment to expect a welcome committee of some sorts and so he took a single step, but suddenly an arrow landed inches from his foot.

Five women leap from out of no where as he can see they are indeed Amazon warriors and draw out their swords, the only things he has is his gun and his watch. He stands there as the Amazons are standing their ground, as all five of them have an athletic look as they have been training for a very long time; James stands there as he wonders who will make the first move, his eyes narrowed and remained calm as a cucumber.

"The name's Bond, James Bond," said Bond "Your queen and princess have been expecting me,"

"You may see them if you can get past my sisters," said a Amazon woman on top of a hill "We our warriors of honor, so this is your sword,"

A sword is thrown to the ground and is right besides his feet as he goes to pick it up. He has done is fair share of sword fighting before, so this is nothing new to him and he figured that the Amazon's are testing him, however he doesn't know that yet and he twirled the sword around to get a good feel of it, nice craftsmanship considering it looks like an old style sword.

"Now defend yourself," said the Amazon

"I always wanted a warm welcome," said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Testing one's metal

**God Search**

Chapter: 2

 **Testing one's metal**

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

James Bond stands there with a sword in his hand in which it was thrown from the top of a hill by another Amazon woman and five Amazon warriors form a circle around him as their weapons are drawn and look very fierce in their appearances, having heard stories from Diana about her people he will not underestimate them one bit as they have way more experiencing in battling. However even he is not too shabby when it comes to fighting and only a fool would take on Amazons on their home island.

It is warm outside as a cool breeze blows from the ocean waters as he holds the sword in his hand and gives a warriors salute to pay his respects and the Amazons responded back, however they know he is a man just a man and nothing more as his garments are very strange. One Amazon charges forward with her sword in hand as Bond as he swings right in which their swords collided in a loud clang like noise, in which then their sword clash a few times.

Then she ducked one of the blows from Bond as she legs sweeps him, as James flipped backwards by avoiding the leg sweep and then the Amazon warrior leaped upwards in the air as she came down with a forward slash as Bond quickly side stepped as her blade sliced off a piece of fabric from his suit. He retaliated by used the back of the sword to slam it upon the back of her head, she was only dazed for a moment as her anger grew and slashed right back at it same at his legs, he jumped quickly to avoid it.

For he landed a kick to her face as she dropped the sword from out of her hand, but she responded right back by disarming him as well. James could tell she is a strong one, now it's fists verses first in which she is a very, very good in hand-to-hand combat as they traded blows a bit and he landed a lucky hit, although he doesn't believe in luck as he hit her in the jaw, which she stumbles back for a moment and spits out a tooth, she smiled but is pissed at the same time.

She flips forward as Bond is bracing himself for this one, as he has a strategy in mind and quickly takes off his tie in which he flings it forward right at the Amazon as she is tied up and is amazed how strong this rope is, in which she is using her strength to try to break free. James took the opportunity to strike right now as he landed a knee to her stomach as she gasps for breath for a moment, followed by several shots to her face and finally judo chop to the back of her head that knocked her out cold.

Now that was not easy and James knows it, he can see the Amazon motion for two of them to attack James. Rolling to his right he takes the sword as he braced himself for two incoming blows from their swords as he parried the both of them. Two against one, now it is getting more interesting as he felt like he is being tested in this one as they are swinging at him as he does his best to go on the defensive in which his pant leg gets slashed as the piece of fabric lays on the ground. His tailor will never believe this one at all.

He threw his jacket aside as he ducked an upper slash which only it cut off some of the top of his hair and side stepped another slash he then leaped backwards until landing once again. James is in a defensive position; perhaps he can use their strengths against them and muttered the words " _twinkle toes"_ under his breath as his watch is charging up and then the two Amazons swords are whisked out of their hands as he used his watches magnetic attraction to bring the swords to him. He then grabs them and tosses them aside, as he dared them to attack him.

So they took the bait and do so as both of them are hitting him, as James braced himself as they do hit hard and he covered his face, he waited for the right moment and then he moved out of the way. Both Amazons hit each other so hard in each other's faces that they are knocked silly, that is when James moved in as he landed a knee to her stomach followed suplexing her backwards until she is slammed hard to the ground. The other one is recovering slowly and went to grab for a sword as James spots an object tied to the knocked out Amazon.

A shield as he grabbed it and as the Amazon turned to see what he is doing, she is met with the shield to her face as a clang sound echoed all around as he is knocked to the ground and only dazed, until she is met again by the shield as James slammed it upon her a few more times. She is out cold. James is breathing heavily as these Amazons are no light weights at all and at the moment is clothes are torn, along with missing a shoe. He took off his other shoe as he has socks on, but he doesn't know how long that will last.

Taking a sword as he now has a shield and sword, the last two go on the attack in which blows are exchanged as well in a stalemate as one Amazon has a whip as she went to whip the sword out of his hand as it wrapped around his wrist where is watch is, however accidentally electricity shot out of his watch as it passes right through the whip and electrocuted her quickly to the point she is flew backwards from off of her feet until crashing hard into a tree, which apples from the tree fall on her head.

Now that is watch is damaged and will have to explain to Q how it got broke in the first place, he engaged the last Amazon as she looked very determined to defeat the man as she is impressed in how long he has last, by displaying great skill and cunning. They fight on as in a way to exchange blow for blow, she knocked the shield away and he knocked her sword away, then she went for the arrows to strike at him as he used the sword to deflect them until a stray shot knocks off the sword and he avoided them as quickly as he could.

Drawing out his fire arm he shoots at the arrows as the arrows are broken apart, a lucky shot hits the quiver as the bow is broken and an arrow is lodged into the barrel of his gun, he tosses it aside and now the both of them are weaponless. Which now it is strictly hand to hand combat once again, he hasn't fought this hard in a long time and rarely engages in combat unless he has too, like the time he went up against Diana and she was tough to take down as well, however he managed to get the upper hand.

Right now his body is sore and he is breathing heavily as sweat is pouring down, engaging in close combat she gets him in a bare hug and squeezes him tightly until he head butts her in the face and judo chops her in the ears, stunned for a moment she hit him in the nose and he strikes right back by kicking her in the leg and she hit right back by hitting him in the groin, he moaned for a moment and she tried to do a round house kick, but he ducked and twisting his body he landed a slap to her butt.

Which of course angered the Amazon as she lunged at him as James used his two front feet to monkey flipped her over the side of the hill as she went falling down all the way to the sandy beach as she landed upon a couple of rocks that broke apart, until she hits the ground hard. James looked over the side and sees her injured, but alive and she looked like she will live. Then he looked up at the Amazon woman who is on top of the hill which she leaped down, and looked almost impressed at him.

"You showed great skill and cunning," said the Amazon "Not bad for a man,"

"I guess this is the Amazon way of saying hello," said Bond "Your fellow warriors fought well….but ouch they hit hard, and who I might add are you"

"Antiope is my name," said Antiope "General of the Amazon forces,"

"Ah, there is a reference of you in the Shakespeare book," said Bond "A midnight summers dream, I believe you know who Theseus was,"

"Hmmm! Yes I know who Theseus was," said Antiope "As that was a life time ago and it doesn't matter anymore. I might have to consult Diana about the book you mentioned,"

"Well she did mention you did died some time ago," said Bond

"I did die by a bullet as you would call them and it was meant for Diana," said Antiope "It took time for me to be revived,"

"Diana did mention the Union of the Earth ritual," said Bond

"Indeed," nodded Antiope "Now come you are being expected in the palace and you will be tested again in future, however I suggest you change your clothing. It is rare to see a half naked man walking around Themyscira and you will be healed as well,"

"I did brought along a another suit when I landed here," said Bond "I will only be a moment,"

James went back to where he landed as the parachute is there; along with the bag he had with him and took off his tattered clothing his watch and gun are useless as he does have spare ones. He put on a new suit as it is light gray and green tie, he put on some regular shoes as well and he cleaned himself up a little bit as he put some sunglasses on and left the bag to where it lays, he will come back later for it. He sees another horse with Antiope and James has his fair share of horse riding before.

"So you changed your clothing," said Antiope "Respectful too, good. Now let's go"

"Agreed," nodded Bond

The secret agent got on horseback and rides along side with Antiope in which he is following her and headed deep into the island of the Amazons itself, he controlled the horse to move slowly once they got into the city as he is getting a lot of stares from the natives in which they never seen a man before, but have heard many tales and word had gone out a man is coming here, it was decreed by the Queen to allow him safe passage.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Palace of the queen**

Walking in the palace as James Bond got a lot of stares from various women including the warriors, until Antiope escorted him to the throne room as Diana is there and as a blonde woman is sitting in her throne. This must be Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta, she nodded to Antiope as she bowed respectfully.

"James Bond of the United Kingdom I welcome you to Themyscira," said Hippolyta

He kneels to one foot and bows respectfully "Your majesty it is a great honor to come to your great nation and I see you are in prime health,"

"James," nodded Diana

"Diana," said Bond

"You may rise, Mister Bond," said Hippolyta "It is amusing to see a man bow before me, but we have much to discuss so it is not necessary at the moment."

"It seem so according to your daughters message I received," said Bond

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

In a darkened place clocked figures chant and bow to stone head of helmeted person with horns sticking out as the cloaked figure stands there as well and his hands are raised high in the air.

"The time will come to revive our lord and master Ares," said the cloaked high priest "We will need much to revive him and once he is revived his enemies will tremble at his feet and he will bring a world to a new order."

"HAIL ARES, HAIL ARES," coursed all of them

"Now go forth my Manazons," said the high priest "And find the objects we seek, along with killing the God killer Wonder Woman she will pay most dearly for killing our master."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Mystery begins

**God Search**

Chapter: 3

 **Mystery begins**

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Queen's throne room**

James Bond stands in the throne room of the Queen of the Amazons as Diana is there as well in which Diana explains to him about are all the gods of Olympus dead in which the Amazon queen Hippolyta explained the gods are dead as Ares killed them all and weakened Zeus until he died, she went onto explain the Amazons were created to help mankind and Zeus created man, also Ares corrupted man as well.

He pondered on his for a moment thinking about their words about the gods and all, there are many tales of the Olympian gods in what happened to them, all the more reason why they don't exist today. If they did, then they would be more interfering in certain matters of mortals. He did wondered how can one god kill another or if there is more to it than that, as Diana and Hippolyta notice he is deep in thought at this.

He could almost chuckle at this situation in which who would of though a man would be standing upon a mystical island full of powerful and dangerous women of ancient times that live today and of course he is dating a princess of the island formally known as Wonder Woman, the other Amazon women in the throne room notice he is thinking as well, James could tell this would be one interesting adventure to find out what happened to the gods.

"Your majesty," said Bond "I understand you witnessed Ares killing the gods and battle Zeus before he was thrown out of Mt. Olympus correct,"

"Yes," nodded the queen

"But were all the gods there," said Bond "Like Hades or Poseidon or that Hermes fellow, your daughter did mention a picture book you have,"

"As far as I know all of them were there," said the queen "And you do not have to be so formal with my daughter, I am well aware of you two's relationship in certain matters and I was expecting her to choose the alien or that other man Bruce Wayne. However it would seem Diana has chosen wisely with you,"

"Thank you mother," said Diana

"Indeed," said the queen "I foresee many challenges coming, it would best Mr. Bond that you be the first man to be trained in the warrior ways of the Amazons,"

"It would be my honor," said Bond

"Yes I have the book and you may examine it if you like," said the queen

Diana smiled as she is handed the book from her mother and walked up to James as she handed him the book in which they both examined it, he noticed it looked almost life like and it goes into details as he sees the pictures of these gods in details. Which he found it to be interesting to say the least and a bit odd, however a question came to mind, where are the bodies of these gods?

"Something doesn't make sense," said Bond "If the gods are dead, where are the bodies or at least their bones,"

"Hmmm! I never would have thought that," said the queen "I just believed the gods died, as I did witnessed it and so did many of us."

"The Olympians according to myth battled the Titans, until they were defeated or killed," said Bond "Also the myth states the Titans were not as powerful as they was when they battled the Olympians considering, much of the Titans powers were drained in battling some evil force,"

"I am well aware of the Titans," said the Queen "Even Diana knows of the old tales of the Titans,"

"I suspect that Ares betrayal was due to him being corrupted," said Bond

"You mean by Darkseid," said Diana

"I wouldn't put it past him Diana," said Bond "No, it would be something else, of what I do not know,"

"Does that mean there is still a threat to Themyscira" said Antiope

"Think about it," said Bond "Zeus hides your great nation from man's world and from Ares, but Ares could went searching for it at any time he wanted to when he was alive and eventually found it."

"This is true yes," nodded the Queen

"But what was holding him back from finding it," said Bond "The answer is nothing as he was waiting for the right moment for a single Amazon to come to man's world, by a war like WW1 when Steve Trevor landed upon your island,"

"Intriguing," said the Queen

"I went with Steve because I wanted to stop the war and ended it," said Diana "I was naive and foolish at the time, however it was a harsh lesson learned,"

"It was very admirable to do so," said Bond "As you wanted to protect mankind. Now it would be best to check it out where it happened,"

"By what do you mean?" asked the Queen

"A trip to Olympus," said Bond

This brought a lot of muttered to the Amazons in the room as everyone was taken back by this idea of a trip to Olympus, even Diana looked surprised, but she knew him well enough to do something crazy.

"Great Hera," said Hippolyta "No one has been to Olympus in ages and no Amazon has ventured there….it is not forbidden, as we respect the gods."

"I take it Olympus is not in Greece," said Bond "Correct,"

"You are correct it is not," said Hippolyta "It is located at the tallest point in your man's world….Everest as your people would call it as all of life began there,"

"And you have some way of getting there," said Bond

"I do indeed," said the queen "But first it would be best for you to heal up and then go off on the quest with Diana, I will consult with the others on this matter,"

James and Diana bowed in respect as they left afterwards, which the Queen is thinking more on these matters.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Healing pool**

James Bond took off his clothes as he is relaxing in the pool and Diana joined in as well, she stripped herself as well showing her muscular goddess like body, they do get together from time to time, when they are not busy with other matters. Diana looked like she wanted to tell James something and James looked like he wanted to ask her something, however they decided on their own to wait.

"This is very relaxing," said Bond "Feels like a hot tub,"

"It's more relaxing with you," said Diana "Thank you for coming,"

So what can I expect from this training," said Bond

"You have no idea," said Diana "I know you can handle it,"

They both then embraced and kissed deeply as their lips locked together, all the while a few Amazons watched in he shadows out of curiosity of what it is like to see a man and one of their own make passionate love, they found it rather interesting to say the least and a Amazon scholar decided to document of what they are doing in detail.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Temple**

It is hours later as James and Diana came to the temple as it is for worshiping the gods of Olympus, Hippolyta is there as well as the both of them bowed to her in whom she nodded in a reply at first and other Amazons are there as well.

"Once I invoke the chant," said Hippolyta "A portal will open to Olympus and will take you there, you only need to say the chat to get back here,"

"Thank you mother," said Diana

"I pray to Hera you two find out the truth," said Hippolyta

Then all of a sudden she twirls her staff up in the air and chanting some language that he doesn't understand, at that time a swirling ball of energy got bigger and bigger in front of them to form some kind of portal. James nodded to Diana as the both of them step into the portal as all three of them vanish very quickly.

* * *

 **Olympus: Home of the Olympians**

 **Known as Mt Everest**

A roar of thunder echoed all around as a portal opened up inside Olympus itself and Diana along with James Bond stepped from out of the portal, to both their surprise this place is big, very big and who knew the mountain known as Mt. Everest is Olympus itself. They found themselves in a hall way and it looked rather long, everything else around them looked rather old, but in good shape despite the eons that have gone by.

"Well its best we look around," said Bond

"Agreed, we may find something," said Diana

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Enter: Olympus

**God Search**

Chapter: 4

 **Enter: Olympus**

* * *

 **Olympus: Home of the Olympians**

 **Mt. Everest**

Mount Everest, also known in Nepal as Sagarmāthā and in China as Chomolungma, is Earth's highest mountain. Its peak is 8,848 metres (29,029 ft) above sea level. Mount Everest is in the Mahalangur Range. The international border between China (Tibet Autonomous Region) and Nepal runs across Everest's summit point. Its massif includes neighboring peaks Lhotse, 8,516 m (27,940 ft); Nuptse, 7,855 m (25,771 ft), and Changtse, 7,580 m (24,870 ft)

The people of the outside world think it's just another mountain to climb despite the harsh conditions in getting to climb the mountain, maybe it could be the reason the Olympian gods choose this place to be Olympus as their home, any mortal getting here would not survive and with eons of change along with the landscape of the area things would look different. Diana the Amazon known as Wonder Woman and the legendary master spy James Bond have arrived in this ancient place.

So far it looked like no one has cleaned this place in a long time, but the torches look lit as Diana did mention eternal flames never die out, almost like the torch of the Olympic Games itself. The hallway looked rather ancient and the architecture is impressive in a Greek sort of way. There is a creepy silence as if no one had been in these halls and Olympus itself in a very long, long time; they continued to walk onward to the unknown.

"Apparently no one has been home in a long time," said Bond

"My mother told stories of Olympus," Said Diana "But I dared not dream I would actually be here,"

"Well we're here now," said Bond "No going back now,"

"You are right," said Diana "Being here is an honor to my people,"

Walking down the hall way they see a door along the side of the wall, as it looked like a large wooden door to fit a very large person inside however there is no name upon the door and it is a complete mystery in who owns it. However there is an odd odor smell coming from the door itself like women's perfume, both of them wanting to investigate Diana opened the door and they take a peek the room itself looked very erotic.

"Great Hera," said Diana "This could be Aphrodite's room,"

"Looks like no one has been around in a long time," said Bond "I do like how it looks with the red and pink, the bed is rather large."

"Perhaps it would be best not to look in her room," said Diana

"Well it does help your curiosity and have you ever wanted to try it out in her room," chuckled Bond "Besides it's not like the gods are here anyway,"

"Well….maybe just a little," said Diana "And why not,"

Both of them enter Aphrodite's room as there is clothing all around and mirrors, on a very large desk there is lip stick and some type of ancient hair cleaner. On the floor Diana noticed some ancient object that looked rather long; she wondered what Aphrodite used it for.

"If I had to guess Diana," said Bond "That would have to be a gods version of a vibrator,"

"By the gods…." She gasped and dropped it, along with giggling a little bit "She is indeed the goddess of love,"

"Before we move on," said Bond "Perhaps a little fun is in order,"

"Sure," smiled Diana

She felt a little guilty being in Aphrodite's room, however the goddess of love isn't even alive according to her mother so the both of them ended up on the bed and stripping down to absolutely nothing and mad passionate love in the goddess's of love bedroom. Straddling him hard, Diana's breasts bounced and her hair is flipped back as she is used to this sensation in having sex with James Bond, of course if another woman is around he would let her share and she would let him share as well.

This went on for a bit until they are relaxing in the goddess of loves bed until they put their clothes on and Diana wanted to try out Aphrodite's clothing and it felt rather fun and kinky doing it as James nodded in satisfaction, she smiled as she changed to her Wonder Woman outfit and left the room in which the both of them laughed at what they did and it's not like the gods are watching anyway. So they kept on walking down the hall until another door is seen and across the hall another door.

Both of them enter one room as this is another woman's room in which Diana recognized from the old tales from her mother this is Athena's room and there on the table is mechanical owl, which appears to be not working and Diana mentioned that Athena had a pet owl, by the looks of it. It is damaged and very old damage as well. Perhaps the owl had come here after the battle against Ares, moving on the next room; everything appeared to be destroyed as a lot of weapons are lying around.

Diana figured this is Ares room and by the scorch marks in the room, it was done by Zeus himself and there is nothing in here to find any clues about if the gods are alive or not. So pressing on they came upon another room and opening the doors it looked like it is fit for a king and a queen. Diana noticed this must be Zeus and Hera's room, James looked around as well as he found feathers from a peacock and old worn out clothing, the bed was unmade. However there is nothing of importance here.

Pressing on even further more rooms are found of the gods as everything is left to where it is, along with being rather dirty and dusty. Diana and James headed down further into the hallway as there is a light up ahead and passing through the light there is a large throne room, on the ground there are bones of once large people which Diana could tell these are the gods, their hairs is on the skulls of the bones, along with clothing and what appears like fatal wounds from someone, like Ares.

There is a large throne and sitting there is the skeleton of a large figure with white long hair and a white beard wearing a toga, Diana mentioned it is Zeus and Bond nodded at this as he had seen the odd photo from the book, a sword is there as well and holding in the boney hands of Zeus, it is like an obstacle course in getting to Zeus the king of the gods as he looked like he has been dead for a long time as there is a lot of damage here as well. Until finally, they stand at the throne of where Zeus, might have died here on Olympus.

"It is so strange in seeing him like this," said Diana "He is my father, so it is true. My mother is right the gods are dead,"

"You just wanted to know," said Bond "The sword looks rather nice,"

"Yes the sword of Zeus," said Diana "I will bring it back home,"

Diana goes up to take the sword from Zeus's boney hand and after taking it, James noticed the skeleton is coming to life for a moment as it's shadow looms on them and then falls to the ground as the skull head of Zeus rolls upon the floor until stopping at where it lays. Diana noticed the craftsmanship of the sword itself and it is her legacy.

"You know I wonder what it would be like to sit on his throne," said Bond

"I would find it disrespectful," said Diana "However I wonder what it would be like to do just that,"

Diana sits upon the throne of Zeus imagining herself being the Queen of the Gods and the throne itself is rather comfortable to sit in, despite the dust that has long accumulated over the eons gone by, she giggled as and James decided to take a shot at sitting on the throne of Zeus, the throne is rather comfortable and intimidating to sit in, other than that no one else is complain about him sitting in the throne of Zeus. Both of them are sitting on the large throne, they both kiss after that.

"I James Bond," said Bond "King of the Gods decree that Olympus will be turned into a luxury hotel,"

"Diana giggled "That would have be a weird decree if that would ever happened and I Diana of-"

 **-CRASH -**

What sounded like thunder as it travels in the air above his head and slams at the wall near the throne, leaving a scorch mark, could it be the gods are not dead as Diana and James are taken surprise by this, then suddenly something flies momentarily and lands nearby as it makes a cock-a-doodle-doo noise. Both of them recognize it as a rooster, but what would be a rooster doing here and it caws again as light spits out of its mouth upon the floor.

"Great Hera," said Diana "What madness is this,"

"I believe I have an idea of what happened to the gods," said Bond "after they died"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Exit: Olympus

**God Search**

Chapter: 5

 **Exit: Olympus**

* * *

 **Olympus: Home of the Olympians**

 **Mt. Everest**

Diana and James Bond are sitting on the throne of the king of the gods Zeus and all around them is the bones of the dead gods, however they were having a little fun sitting upon the seat, until a stream of lighting hit on the top of them as it left a scorch mark on the wall. At first they wondered if Zeus is alive in some shape or form, but turned out to a white rooster who is there and James got pretty good idea of what happened to the gods after they died, well at least one of them.

"Tell me Diana have you heard of reincarnation," said Bond

"Yes I have," nodded Diana "Do you believe Zeus was reborn into a….uh what this creature is?"

"A rooster," said Bond

"Yes that," nodded Diana

The rooster seems to be pecking the ground and also accidentally spitting electricity from its mouth, and then several more animals showed up as well. Like small pink elephant, a rare creature known as a jack-a-lope, a pea-cock, a Siamese cat, a blue pig, a cow, and a donkey. James felt like he is in a zoo and these animals are going about their business and by the looks of it, they've been here a very, very, long time.

"You think it would be wise I declare Prima Notca," said Bond "Right now,"

"Perhaps another time," said Diana "I know the gods according to what my mother had told me, they could shape shift into animals, but if they were reincarnated into animals wouldn't they be able to transform into their godly appearance once again,"

"The reason is they lost the knowledge to do so," said Bond "As according to the stories, you loose the previous memories of who you were before,"

"I understand and is there a way to restore of who they were," said Diana

"No idea at all," said Bond "At least you know the gods are alive in some shape and form,"

"Indeed," said Diana "I believe I know someone who can help, but has a grudge against me,"

"If this person is willing to help," said James "Who is this person?" he asked

"Have you heard of Circe?," she asked

"You mean the one who imprisoned Odysseus in Homer's Odyssey," said Bond "I've read the book,"

"She is imprisoned in the underworld," said Diana "Which she tried to kill my mother,"

"So our next stop is the underworld," said Bond "And I noticed Hades isn't here, so I suspect he would be there or at least his animal form,"

"Agreed and more training for you," said Diana

He nodded as the both of them got off the throne of the king of the God's Zeus as they walked past the animals as these creatures are going about their business, until Diana mimics the chant her mother did and moments later a swirling ball of energy and light appeared as they stepped through it and then it disappeared along with them as well.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Queen's palace**

Diana's mother along with other Amazons in the room waited for their return, until suddenly a portal opened up as her daughter stepped through along with her boyfriend James Bond. She was glad they are safe and wondered what they have for them so far, the both of them bowed respectfully as their emotions remained neutral at the moment.

"Diana, have you found something on Olympus," asked the Amazon Queen

"The gods are alive mother….that is the good news," said Diana

This brought a serious muttering of satisfaction among the Amazons as they liked this good news, but can tell there is something more to this as well.

"The bad news is they are reborn into animals with no knowledge of their previous lives," said Bond "However Hades animal form was not there,"

"Ah, so they cannot change into their previous forms without the knowledge they have to do so," said the Amazon Queen "I take it you two need to go to the underworld to see if Hades is alive and Circe may know as well considering she is imprisoned, when she tried to had me kill ."

Both of them nodded.

"Then it's more training for you Mister Bond," said the Amazon queen "The underworld is a dangerous place for any mere man, however Diana tells me you're no mere man at all." She continued to speak "Antiope time for you, Menalippe and Artemis to train him as you did with Diana,"

"This will be fun," said Bond

"And as for your strange garments Mister Bond," said the Amazon queen "All we have is Amazon warrior clothing, so you'll have to wear them."

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Training ground**

Diana watched on as James is being trained once again as some of them are giggling at a man wearing Amazon clothing, even she snorted as well and she noted he looks good in their clothing. Swords clashed together as he is holding his own against Artemis who looks strong in her own right and he felt a little embarrassed in wearing women's clothing as he almost blushed a little as well. However he pressed on as he continued to fight one of them until the other two joined in Antiope and Menalippe as well.

This training lasted all day until the night came as he had never been challenged like this before and he held his own all this time, James did notice the training is paying off real well and has never been this nimble before, also he taught them some dance moves of different styles so the Amazons can better themselves in battle and the Amazons liked the sensation of dancing, along with their warrior like battling. Even Diana joined in the sparing session to spar with James.

The other Amazons watched on as both lovers are enjoying themselves to the point it was time to end the training, James wiped the sweat from his brow as he hasn't had training like this in a long time, in fact not training like this. He didn't mind it and had a lot of fun, he is sore in which now they'll head to the healing pools to heal up before heading to the Underworld, not before taking a few pictures of James by using his cell phone in the garments he is wearing.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Island of the Amazons**

 **Healing pool**

James Bond and Diana are in the healing pool as a way to relax in which it is a long day of training and of course what they always did made love of course in which in the background and watching is the historian of the Amazons Mnemosyne chronicling in detail of what Diana and the man are doing in regarding to sex as she wrote down the details of everything in which she'll write a book about it. Wondering if the title will mean " _How a man makes love to an Amazon_ " she did had a lot of questions and she isn't afraid to ask them, despite being a historian she is also a trained warrior as well and so she watched on.

* * *

 **Gates to the Underworld**

A portal opened up outside the gates to the underworld as Diana in her Wonder Woman gear along with her lasso, sword and shield and Bond dressed in a suit like always as he has a backpack with him. Looking around as it looked like a place that is going to hell, or at least down to hell. It is rather warm with a foul odor of death as he can smell it as well.

"So this is it aye," said Bond "People have been telling me to go to hell over the years and now here I am,"

"Isn't that what you men call Irony," smiled Diana

"In a way yes," said Bond

Walking further to the gates as Diana knows where it is as he followed her, in which there is growling in the background from some dog and then they stepped as there appears to be a three-headed black dog, now that is one big dog.

"Now there is something you don't see everyday," said Bond

"Yes James," nodded Diana "It's Cerberus,"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. The Underworld

**God Search**

Chapter: 6

 **The Underworld**

* * *

 **The Gates to the Underworld**

James Bond and Diana princess of the Amazons have arrived at the gates to the underworld as it is being guarded by a large looking dog, but not an ordinary one as it has black fur, three heads and a spiky like collar. It looked rather hungry too as it is snarling at them in which Diana calls this dog, _Cerberus_ in which James has read up on ancient myths and history of the past on certain people, things and creatures.

He finds it ironic as people have been telling him to go to hell and now he is close to getting there, the three-headed dog charges forward as Diana flies up in the air and lands a hard fist upon the middle head of the dog, in which the middle head of the dog is dazed and confused in which the other two charge forward at Bond as he leaps out of the way as Cerberus almost slammed into the wall as the middle head shakes itself off and all three of them growl.

It is understandable that this dog is guarding the gates to the underworld, once again it charges at Bond as he takes an object out of his backpack and holds it in the air in which suddenly the dog stops and drools over what it sees, a rubber like bone in which it is happy to see something like this. James throws it at them as the middle head takes a bite out of it and the other two heads take a bit out of it as well.

Then a mist like substance sprays upon the three-headed dog from the rubber bone, then it stumbles over as it's many eyes shut and falls asleep as it snores loudly and drool comes out of each of it's mouths, that will keep it busy for a good long while as Diana looked surprised at Cerberus going to sleep rather easy and it impressed her as well that it didn't take too long to take down the ancient dog.

"A rubber bone," said Diana

"Well dogs like bones," said Bond "It must of hadn't had one in a good long while and that was sleep mist."

"Nicely done," said Diana

"Yes, shall we go," said Bond "Hell awaits,"

The gates opened as Diana and James Bond walked passed the opened gates as there is a long road that leads where they want to go to as Diana mentioned to him the places they will pass by and creatures along with anything else they will encounter. So the long walk begins.

* * *

 **The Underworld: Asphodel Meadows**

The Asphodel Meadows is a place for ordinary or indifferent souls who did not commit any significant crimes, but who also did not achieve any greatness or recognition that would warrant them being admitted to the Elysian Fields. It was where mortals who did not belong anywhere else in the Underworld were sent. This is the first place the both of them came upon and notice many, many people, who looked out of place outcasts and misfits of the ones who died.

Before walking to this place, the both of them spotted many ancient creatures and skeletons walking around, they didn't even bother to acknowledge their presence, his watch had stopped in which Diana had mentioned that time has no meaning here. Basically there is nothing important here to see as all these people are just wandering around and doing absolutely nothing. They moved on as there is a light up ahead as they passed into the light.

* * *

 **The Underworld: Elysium fields**

Elysium is a place for the especially distinguished. It was ruled over by Rhadamanthus, and the souls that dwelled there had an easy afterlife and had no labors. Usually, those who had proximity to the gods were granted admission, rather than those who were especially righteous or had ethical merit. Most accepted to Elysium were demigods or heroes as Diana went onto explain it and James had heard stories of this place, but he would never actually be here at all.

They can see these people going about their peaceful lives without any care in the world as either talking or having fun it is like paradise, a great deal many James did not recognize at all. They did wore strange garments like white togas as if they were going to one of those collage frat parties, Diana stopped and recognized a man there in which he was killed a long time ago, Steve Trevor who looked happy.

"I see Steve is happy here," said Diana "An honorable hero in the fields is perfect for him,"

James noticed Steve Trevor as well, as the WW1 spy didn't notice they were they until he turned around to look at Diana and smiled, she nodded to him as he gave her the thumbs up and so they kept on walking until James bumped into a older woman and he recognized her as his old boss M known to only a few as Emma Mansfield, and she looks good in that white toga dress.

"Double-0-seven," said M "You're not dead are you,"

"No Emma I am not," said Bond "And you look good by the way, who is the old guy you are talking to,"

"Oh that is Socrates," said Emma "He is nice, now if you will excuse me,"

So the both of them moved on in the fields as James can see Abraham Lincoln talking to Winston Churchill, who knew that would ever happen between the two famous statesmen. Then out of the corner of his eye, James spotted someone a woman he hasn't seen in a long time and Diana noticed this as well.

"Is that her James," said Diana

"Yes it's Tracy," muttered Bond

James told Diana the story about his ex-wife Tracy as the secret agent never told anybody that story as only M, Q and Money Penny know about it. How they married, but only briefly as she was gunned down in a drive-by shooting by an old enemy of Bond's the mastermind of SPECTRE Erest Stavros Blofeld. He did mentioned that he went on a quest to avenge her death by any means necessary and after killing Blofeld with his bare hands, he stayed angry for a long time.

However over time Bond told Diana it had become pointless to stay angry forever and he had failed to save her, so he moved on, but never forgetting the good times he had with Tracy and Diana swore that it would never happen to her as long as she draws breath, she also understands that everyone must move on to let go the past. Then they kept on walking passing by the several of people until darkness is up ahead and they go through this darkness.

* * *

 **The Underworld: Tartarus**

Tartarus being as far beneath the underworld as the earth is beneath the sky. It is so dark that the "night is poured around it in three rows like a collar round the neck, while above it grows the roots of the earth and of the un harvested sea. Tartarus is the place that Zeus cast the Titans along with his father Cronus after defeating them. According to what Diana has told him and it is indeed a dark place with many torches lit.

The wicked and evil people are being tortured forever as James noticed many Nazis from World War 2 are being tortured, including Adolf Hitler who is also being tortured; Diana can see the fallen Titans are cast in stone marble as they are frozen of where they are. They here screaming as a man are being tortured as they came upon him as Bond's eyes narrowed at the man being tortured and know who it is.

The criminal mastermind Blofeld, it is a pleasure watching him being tortured as the man is screaming his name _James Bond_ over and over again, he had what is coming to him and they moved on until they see a cloaked woman looking down upon a pool of blood.

"I finally have guests," said the woman "And it's an Amazon too,"

"Circe," said Diana "My mother spoke of you,"

"Yes she would," said Circe "And is there a reason why are you here, oh yes the gods were reborn into animals,"

"You know," said Diana

"I do in fact for a long time now and it's not my doing," said Circe "My, my, such a handsome man…too bad I hate men."

"So is Hades here," said Bond

"He is," said Circe "However he is bound to the wall of his chambers in unbreakable chains due to being defeated by the man-angle…..Jesus I think his name was,"

"Well that would explain his resurrection," said Bond

"Indeed," said Circe "So the gods are cursed in their animal forms by those angles. Word is that Diana killed Ares,"

"I did," nodded Diana

"Ares used the blood of a Hydra to kill the gods," said Circe "As he told me himself many times visiting down here,"

"Any reason why he come down here," said Diana

"He wanted children and he promised to free me," said Circe "The manazons as he would call them, I gave him many kids and after that he lied to free me and also stole the potion to keep me young, I maybe immortal, but even someone who is not a demi-god can age. Now leave me and go talk to Hades if he is in the right mind set and be for warned the Manazons are looking for ways to revive Ares."

* * *

 **The Underworld: Hades chamber**

James Bond and Diana came upon Hades chamber, but they are not alone in which they see a bearded man bound to the wall in chains and noticed several muscular like men there as well and are tearing the place apart. They stopped as they looked at the both of them.

"So the god killer is here," said one of them "We Manazons will seek vengeance upon his death and with your death our father will rise once again upon the mortals of Earth."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Rumble in the Underworld

**God Search**

Chapter: 7

 **Rumble in the Underworld**

* * *

 **The Underworld: Hades Chamber**

Diana and James stand there as the god of the underworld Hades is chained to the wall as they draw out their weapons in which standing before them is several of these loin-clothed toga wearing men called Manazons and by the looks of Hades chamber it had been trashed a long time ago, perhaps the cleaning lady never bothered to clean it up or these Manazons are looking for something.

The manazons draw out their weapons as they're wielding swords and go on to attack Diana long with James, as swords clashed inside this large chamber and these manazons are no light weights as it would seem that they had training as well, three of them decided to gang up upon James Bond, as he side stepped one of them and slashed the man in the back as the other two came charging in.

Leaping up in the air as the two manzons crashed into one another, Diana is holding her own as well in which she used her shield to block several attacks and fought back by punching one of them into the wall, while the others came from all directions to charge at her. However she is prepared for this as she used her magic lasso to wrap around one of them and uses him as a weapon to charge into the others like a rope trying to catch a bull.

One manazon came from behind to do a crippling blow upon Diana as a shot rings out and a hole is seen upon the forehead of the manazon as James fired his gun as she recognized it as the golden gun the very same weapon that also killed her, James had told her he managed to keep it just in case a situation arises, the other manazons are shocked at this as one of their own brothers died from a mere weapon from a mortal.

Growling in anger as the rest of the manazons decided to gang up on James, however the secret agent saw this coming as he nodded at Diana in which he throws out several coins at them and exploding the coins blinded the manazons, James and Diana go on the offensive by striking them down quickly by cutting them to pieces as their body parts lay upon the floor. It wasn't easy as things never are that easy at all.

James did take notice to a weapon on the floor that look rather rusted as they can hear more coming and so he grabs it in which they head outside to confront these Manazons as they have assembled there and ready for battle, as Diana's lust for combat is in high gear and James rather liked this kind of combat as well, as he is usually in gun fights all the time and has been shot at over the years. The rusty weapon looks like a trident and he threw it in the direction of the manazons as the weapon pierces the chest of one Manazon.

All of a sudden the trident glows as electrical energy shoots out from it as it is shocking the manazons and Diana recognized the weapon as the trident of Poseidon in which the electricity got so intense that it burned the manazons to a crisp, James didn't know it is a god's weapon and who knew it would be useful, the last manazon thought this would be easy, but it seems his brothers are dead, but their resolve to revive Ares remains the same.

"You may have defeated my brothers," said the Manazon "But you won't defeat me as I am greater than them as I have been trained by-"

A loud growl is heard and leaping from out of no where is Cerberus as it pounces upon the manazon itself with a crushing blow as it's three mouths are ripping apart the manazon to pieces and swallows it hole. After that it comes to James and Diana as the both of them are ready for a fight, but suddenly the three headed dog becomes friendly and sniffs them both as it licks James as if it wants something. The secret agent got the general idea and threw another bone as Ceberus went to go chase after it.

Well that was interesting," said Bond "I wonder what he meant by he was trained by who,"

"Yes, I like to know that as well," said Diana "Let's ask Hades,"

James nodded in agreement as they headed back to Hades chamber as body parts are everywhere in which Hades is still chained to the wall by unbreakable chains due to being chained there by the man-angle Jesus as it would explain Jesus coming back to life due to resurrection of some sorts and Hades hair is long, like his beard and it smelled like he hasn't had a bath in a long time and he opened his eyes to look at them.

"I haven't had visitors in a long time," said Hades "I could greet you, but I am bound here,"

"Lord Hades I am the daughter of-"said Diana

"Yes I know you're the last daughter of Zeus," said Hades "And you're here for a reason why the gods have not been able to reform themselves into gods due to being stuck in animal forms,"

"As you don't know it takes time for a god to be reborn," said Hades "And before I could fully restore their memories, a stranger came to the underworld to challenge me. A man angle as you mortals would call him Jesus as his powers were too great and I lost, bound to these chains I am….ugh."

"The manazons what do you know about them," said Bond

"The sons of Ares," said Hades "I wasn't at Olympus at the time of his betrayal, the manazons were looking for a way to revive Ares until you two came and I know who leads them as he is an old enemy of the Amazons, he too battled the man-angle Jesus and was reduced to a puny man he once was."

"Hercules," growled Diana "So he is behind this,"

"You are correct," said Hades "But you must hurry before the manazons invade your home Diana,"

"So what about the gods?" asked Bond

"Only the man-angle Jesus can free me, so I can help restore the god's memories," said Hades "However finding him will be most difficult,"

"It would be best to get going," said Bond "To warn your mother,"

"Agreed," nodded Diana

The Diana does the chant as a swirling ball of energy appeared before them like a portal as James and Diana step through the portal as they vanish from the underworld as Hades just sighed as he knows there is nothing he can do here.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	8. Island invasion

**God Search**

Chapter: 8

 **Island invasion**

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

Diana and James Bond stepped from out of the portal in front of the throne room of the Amazon queen as there appears to be some activity going on in which Amazons are running back and forth in which the both of them are wondering what is going on, could it be the Manazons have invaded Themyscira as the two of them were in the Underworld looking for answers as they do have a lot of answers and news that Diana will share with her mother about Hades, Hercules and the man-angel Jesus.

"Mother what is it?" asked Diana

"Men calling themselves Manazons have invaded our home," said the Amazon queen "In which they came out of some long metal tube like thing from the water,"

"That is what we call a submarine," said Bond "Considering Diana and I fought these Manazons in the underworld,"

"Mother, Hercules leads them as Hades told us," said Diana

The Amazon queen growled at the name of Hercules who in fact came to Themyscira an eon ago with a band of men to take her magic girdle, she was tricked and raped by Hercules, also his band of men enslaved her Amazons, until her Amazons rose up to kill Hercule's band of men in which this at the time was a pivotal point of the Amazons distance of men at first.

"So Hades lives," said the Amazon Queen

"Yes and no Mother," said Diana "As he is bound to the wall by unbreakable chains, the one responsible is the man-angel Jesus,"

"I suspect this is merely a distraction to get their hands on the magic girdle of yours, your majesty," said Bond

"I would agree," said the Amazon queen "Wait is that Poseidon's trident,"

A crash is heard in the background in which it came from the ceiling of the palace and landing in front of them is a small battalion of Manazons, it seem Bond guessed it right and these Manazons seemed to be pretty confident or too overconfident to come here in the first place.

"Hand over the girdle and you will get a quick death Amazon queen," said one Manazons "Our lord Ares will rise again,"

"You dare come to our island," said the Amazon queen "You will pay with your lives,"

The Amazon queen, the other Amazons, Diana and James charged forward as their weapons clashed between them as it is a full scale battle in the throne room and the Amazon queen always keeps her magic girdle with her. The Manazons then tried to gang up on the Amazon queen, but her superior fighting skills outlasted the Manazons as more Amazon warriors joined in.

With the battle started in the Throne room, it spills to the outside to the courtyard, James realized he still has Poseidon's trident and has an idea in mind as he slashes through a couple of Manazons, Diana had beaten badly several more of them and the Amazon queen continued fighting as well, there are still some left of the Battalion of Manazons who look like tough fighters themselves.

"Everyone fire in the hole," shouted Bond

"What does that mean," asked the Amazon queen

"It means move out of the way," said Diana

As the Manazons moved forward in which James is in front of them as he raises the trident high in the air as a storm clouds form and then suddenly a tornado touches down right at the Manazons in which these men are caught in it's heavy winds and spinning around and around, until a large electrical bolt shocks them in a way to burn them to a crisp and of course they never saw it coming as their bodies snapped in half in hitting the ground hard.

"Shocking positively shocking," said Bond

"Indeed," nodded Antiope "There are a lot massing on the beach that our sisters are battling,"

"Then let's go," said Amazon queen

"Amazons to arms," shouted Diana

"Try not to get yourself killed on the beach, Antiope" said Bond "Like last time,"

"This time I won't," said Antiope

They head off to join the other Amazons battling the Manazons on the beach

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

 **The beach**

It is a full scale battle between the Manazons and the Amazons as swords and shields clashed one another, in the background a submarine can be seen in which the Manazons used it to come out of it, then reinforcements came lead by the Amazon Queen, Diana, James Bond and Antiope, along with other Amazon warriors. The submarine fired its missiles at them, but James used the trident to deflect them as if by magic of some form of wind as the missiles strike at the submarine, it certainly isn't nuclear powered or cold fusion powered.

The battle continued on the beach as the Manazons are picked off one by one, Antiope had killed one of them until a Manazon tried to attack her from behind and Bond saw this as he draws out the golden gun and fired. Antiope flinched as she watched the bullet sailed past her and strikes the head of the Manazon as his blood splatters all over the beach and the body slumps to the beach, she respected that and recalled the memory how she died by being hit by what he calls a bullet. She continued to fight.

The Amazons took it as a sign to trust the man known as James Bond as they are watching each others back and watching his back as well, as this situation is becoming a blood bath on the beach until the last Manazon was standing as he didn't want to give up, but his head was chopped off by Diana's mother, the Amazons got numerous of minor injuries as well, but will live as they all roared in victory by raising their weapons in the air and watched the submarine sink into the water, they have not had a good battle in a long while and they always hone their skills.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

 **Queen's palace**

The clean up had begun and of course the Amazon queen, Diana, James Bond and other Amazons are there as well in which they know there is no time for celebrating as Hercules is still out there and trying to find a way to revive Ares the god of war, they learned the gods are trapped in animal forms due to a man-angel named Jesus and also are told Hercules does not have him strength anymore because of the man-angel, but still is a demi-god with much experience. If only there is a way to free Hades from his shackles.

"Hercules is still out there," said the Amazon queen "He must be stopped, and this Jesus must be found as well,"

"I believe he must of changed his identity over the decades and isn't muscular anymore," said Bond "I do know from pictures he is a bearded man with a Greek accent and the submarine is automated, so it transported the Manazons to the island. As I have ways to track it's to its original location," he thought about it for a moment "History says that no one knows what happened to Jesus after his resurrection, so he must of went to Heaven or somewhere else to blend in with mankind."

"Good you and Diana will see to it," said the Amazon queen

"I thank you for helping me," said Antiope "You are a warrior of honor,"

"Indeed," said the Amazon queen "I shall watch over Poseidon's trident and more training for you Mister Bond, but first go heal up."

"Oh joy," chuckled James "And don't mind if we do,"

"What should we do with Hercules?" asked Diana

"Do what you like Diana," said the Amazon queen

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

 **Healing pool**

James Bond knows his training will take place tomorrow as he is in the healing pool with Diana as their deep in passionate love making once again and a Amazon scholar is taking notes in a form of a book, but occasionally put her hand between her legs to imagine herself making love to a man by, until she spotted Antiope walking in as Bond and Diana noticed this as well.

"May I join you two," said Antiope

"Sure," said Diana "You are always welcome,"

"The water is fine anyway," said Bond

Antiope nodded as she takes off her Amazon robe in which her firm breasts are very tight, along with her muscular body that has many battle scars and joined in the waters with Diana and James. She had heard of men's third arm and wanted to feel it inside her as her tight buttocks slides into it as her body shuttered at first at the reaction, but then felt fully relaxed as Diana joined in to kiss her the level of ecstasy is really high now and the Amazon scholar took even more notes with putting down two women and a man. This would be an interesting book.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	9. The Search

**God Search**

Chapter: 9

 **The Search**

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

 **Training grounds**

Clashing of swords occurs as another day of training transpires upon the training grounds as James noticed all of this training is paying off and he is having a lot of fun as one Amazon challenges him as he continued to fight back as Diana watched from the top of the hill with many other Amazons as they wanted to battle him as well and found this man to be trustworthy to say the least, then a buzzing noise is heard on the ground as Diana sees Bond's phone there and who knew cell phone reception can reach her home.

"James your phone is ringing," said Diana

"Throw it to me," said Bond

Diana does just that as James ducks a slash and lands a roundhouse kick to the stomach of the Amazon as he catches the phone in hand, pressed a button and put the phone up to his ear as he has is phone in one hand and another hand an Amazon sword, it's a bizarre concept, but he is used to it and dueled with another Amazon as he recognized the voice on the other line.

"Ah, Q nice of you to call," said Bond "Have you found what I am looking for,"

" _Well it wasn't easy_ -"said Q

James tosses the phone up in the air as he dodged one slash, deflected another, parried another slash and side stepped another, Diana is almost amused at this considering he is battling and talking on the cell phone at the same time, even the Amazons seemed to be taken back at this in which the man is doing two things at the same time.

"It never is Q," said Bond "What do you have for me?"

" _The description you gave me is uncanny_ ," said Q " _Hercules as you gave me a run for my money in regarding to find someone who is mythological,"_

"And-" said Bond

James tosses the phone to the Amazon as she looked confused at holding a strange object in hand as the secret agent landed several body shots and kicked it out of her hand as he caught it and dueled another Amazon once again as the clash of metal is echoing all around. Then Artemis used her arrows to take James by surprise as he slides under a side slash and used the sword to deflect the arrows.

" _And I found,"_ said Q " _A_ _person matching the description of what you are looking for and this person is wanted by several intelligence agencies_ ,"

"Name?" asked Bond

" _He goes by the name of Heara Ercles_ ," said Q " _A Greek national and is a cult leader to some group calling themselves Manazons_ , _kind of a puny fellow, but smart. Although I am better he was last seen at Jebel Musa and the other fellow you mentioned, well I need more time with that."_

"Thank you, Q" said Bond

" _Might I ask what you are doing_ ," said Q

"Would you believe I'm on an island full of woman," said Bond "And training,"

" _Ah that_ ," said Q " _Have you asked her yet_ ,"

"In time Q," said Bond

He hangs up as he goes back to training with the Amazons with all sorts of weapons like swords, shields, arrows and horseback riding, along with hand-to-hand combat as James noticed the training is paying off, although it is a little embarrassing for his to wear Amazon training gear, but he didn't complain about it and finally he is done as the training is done for the day as Diana noticed how more muscular he has become under the training as she has a lot of erotic thoughts in mind and wondered what Q had to say.

"James what did Q say," asked Diana

"A man matching the description who goes by the name _Heara Ercles_ was spotted at Jebel Musa near the so-called Pillars of Hercules and leads a cult of those Manazons, he is wanted by Intelligence agencies as well," said Bond

"Yes I know about Hercules's twelve labors," said Diana "Shall we go,"

"Yes let's," said Bond "We'll use your invisible jet,"

* * *

 **Jebel Musa, Morocco**

James Bond and Diana are wearing cloaks in which they are asking around a market place and other places at this place about a man named _Heara Ercles_ some people didn't know or don't even care to know until a person told them a Greek man people with him headed to the forest for some reason and also told them there is a small shrine devoted to the god of War Ares.

The both of them nodded as it is a long trip to get there, but they will occupy their time with one another and finally came upon the forest as it looked like long hair, Diana mentioned that this is wear the Titan Atlas had fallen eons ago in the war between the Titans and the Olympians. The forest is rather strange as they walked around and then the forest got quiet.

Then they are attacked by Manazons, it would seem they are not happy to see them in which between the both of them made quick work of these Manazons who are son's of Ares in which the god of war had sired many children over the eons until she came to man's world to kill him. Moving deeper into the forest until they came upon a cave and James used his spy skills to take down two Manazon guards standing at the cave. Coming out of the cave is Heara Ercles himself and looked puny.

"Well it seems you're the one's that killed the Manazons," said the puny man

"Hercules," said Diana "We come for you,"

"Ah, yes an Amazon and Zeus's last child, nice to meet my step-sister" said Hercules "But I don't know who you are it doesn't matter anyway,"

"I take it you won't be brought down quietly," said Bond

"You are correct," said Hercules "I may not have my super strength anymore due to the man-angel Jesus, but my mind is as sharp as ever. Once I kill Wonder Woman her blood will be used to revive Ares my brother as I have everything else."

He clicked his belt as Hercules becomes larger in some form of battle armor that towers over them and goes on to attack them as James and Diana move out of the way as it swings it's mighty arms at them and then one arm becomes a cannon in which it blasts away upon Diana as she blocks them with her shield, then as the other arm comes slamming down on Diana a knife is thrown in front of the cannon as it explodes, causing the metal arm to be damaged and Diana sees James had done that.

So then she nodded at him in a motion to do something as he runs towards her as she uses her shield like a trampoline and James jumps on the shield as he is propelled forward, he flies high in the air and draws out his weapon as he fired several shots at the glass cockpit of the battle armor shattering it into pieces, as Hercules face is ripped by the glass and Diana uses her strength to life the foot of the battle armor and tosses it over, the armor with Hercules bounces upon the ground a couple of times.

James had already landed as Hercules with him who controls the battle armor used his shoulder missiles to blast away at them as they quickly as they could to avoid them; however several trees are destroyed in the process and then two heat seeking missiles fired at them. Both running quickly to avoid them and then both of them are running at each other.

With the battle armor in the middle they both leaped as high as they could up in the air and then the heat seekers exploded upon the legs. The legs of the battle armor are damaged as Diana took the moment to slam her fist into the face of Hercules in which she kept on hitting him and hitting him for all he had done to her people, until she ripped his out of the suit and tossed him at the feet of James Bond who pointed a gun at Hercules.

"Mortal your gun won't harm me," said Hercules

"Not if it's laced with the blood from a Hydra," said Bond

"You deserve it from what you did to my mother and my people," said Diana

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	10. All the good things

**God Search**

Chapter: 10

 **All the good things**

* * *

 **Jebel Musa, Morocco**

 **BANG!**

James had fired his weapon as it strikes the chest of Hercules and goes right through his body as the blood of the demi-god is on the ground he is dead and Diana is satisfied that justice has been served, she didn't feel guilty at all as in everything Hercules had done to her people and the both of them watch as his body vanishes in which Hercules will spend a long time in the underworld for the crimes he committed.

"We must still find the man-angel," said Diana "So he can undo it all,"

"We will and after this we can do what we like," said Bond

"Sounds like fun," said Diana

James put away his weapon and takes out his cell phone in which Diana wondered who is he calling, but of course it had to be his friend Q and he hears a familiar voice on the other line as Bond explained what happened to Hercules and have a team pick up all the stuff they stole at the location of where James has marked it and return it to it's proper owners.

" _I have found the man you are looking for_ ," said Q " _Or at least I think so_ _as the man in the area looks like Jesus or an impersonator of some sorts_ ,"

"Where we would find him," asked Bond

" _Woodstock, New York_ ," said Q

* * *

 **Woodstock, New York**

The Woodstock Music & Art Fair—informally, the Woodstock Festival or simply Woodstock—was a music festival attracting an audience of over 400,000 people, scheduled over three days on a dairy farm in New York from August 15 to 17, 1969, but ultimately ran four days long, ending August 18, 1969. Billed as "An Aquarian Exposition: 3 Days of Peace & Music",

It is or was held at Max Yasgur's 600-acre (240 ha; 0.94 sq mi) dairy farm in the Catskills near the hamlet of White Lake in the town of Bethel. Bethel, in Sullivan County, is 43 miles (69 km) southwest of the town of Woodstock, New York, in adjoining Ulster County. During the sometimes rainy weekend, 32 acts performed outdoors before an audience of more than 400,000 people. It is widely regarded as a pivotal moment in popular music history, as well as the definitive nexus for the larger counterculture generation.

The invisible jet with James Bond and Diana inside touched down like a harrier jet upon the grassy field that held the famous musical festival known as Woodstock and by the looks of it nothing has changed at all as it is a nice and warm day outside, then they noticed a man sitting under a tree as he has long hair, a beard and wearing white in which they go over to him and by the smell of it, the man looks like he is smoking marijuana and right besides him is a bottle of beer.

AN: Try not to be offended in how I am using Jesus in this chapter

"Jesus Christ I presume," said Bond

"You assumed right man…." Said Jesus "Don't go bowing on me, that stuff is so boring and hey it's an Amazon, what's up groovy chick,"

"I am Diana princess of the Amazons and you will address me with proper respect," said Diana "And not as a groovy chick,"

"Yeah, yeah," said Jesus "The locals think I am some cosplayer or something….but yes I am the real deal, chill momma seriously,"

"It comes to no surprise about where you are," said Bond

"Yeah I helped in secret to arraigned Woodstock," said Jesus "Peace and love….man god I loved the 60's….I wanted to come back sooner, but jive turkey angels prevented me in going….it was a bummer,"

"Until I take it you sneaked away from heaven," said Diana

"Yup…." Said Jesus "And I don't care what Michael and the others think, so what's shaking you two,"

"We've come for you to release Hades," said Diana "So the gods can come back,"

"Whoa slow down princess," said Jesus "Hades was a real emo always talking about death and I did a favor for the angels, as they were enemies of the Olympians….but yeah," he smokes some more pot and drinks a bit "I understand they suffered enough and nobody worships them anymore….here take this key so you can free Hades," he gave them a glowing key "Besides they worship me now….heh, cool isn't it."

"And you don't get paid either," said Bond

"Yeah a real drag and all of those popes won't even acknowledge my return," said Jesus "Oh well…and good job in taking out Ares, he was like a creep."

"We'll be going now," said Bond

"Peace and love like always man," said Jesus

James and Diana headed back to the invisible jet to fly off from Woodstock as Jesus Christ just sits there at the tree as he is smoking pout and drinking beer as he is enjoying the good life, like always and remembered a time he was serious, very serious. However those days are gone and just wanted to relax and nothing more, to him this is the life as he looked upon the ski at the heavens in which he laughed as he gulped down his beer.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

Diana and James had gone to the underworld to free Hades and the god of the underworld assured them that the gods will be reborn the right way and it will take time to be fully restored, also Hercules is currently being punished for his crimes and so Diana and James informed the Amazon people and the queen as well in which in one day's time the gods will be restored and they know mankind does not worship the gods….maybe for the man-angel Jesus they are very happy.

Later on, on top of a hill James and Diana watch the sun slowly rise over the horizon for a brand new day and it is morning of course, is this what the future will be with the gods being back and what about everything else as Diana is a member of the justice league and an Amazon ambassador to man's world, Bond is a master spy and a secret agent for British intelligence.

"James there is something I need to tell you," said Diana

"And what would that be?" asked Bond

She whispers into his ear and he looked surprised at it is a rarity for him to be surprised.

"Oh of course you are," said Bond "And now I like to ask you something,"

James takes a small box out of his pocket and he opened it up right in front of her as her eyes lit up a bit and smiled.

"The answer is yes," said Diana

Then they kiss.

* * *

 **Themyscira: Home of the Amazons**

 **8 months later**

All the amazons upon the island are quiet in which they wanted to hear a sound, but what sound is that and only moments ago a bell is heard from the palace of the queen and then a faint cry echoed throughout the island as all the Amazons are happy in which it is great news indeed like the other news months ago involving Princess Diana and James Bond, but what the future will hold. At the moment no one knows until the future comes.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
